The school, the girl and the dance
by Maysangel
Summary: Nothing much to really say here except for the fact that it's Advanceshipping... Read to find out. P
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel comin at you with a really cute one shot. I hope anyway. I need to find some inspiration for my next chapter to hiding the feelings. So, if you have any idea's please feel free to PM me and give me some inspiration. So anyway I hope you like this and I don't know if this is a chapter story or not. So I hope you like it. Umm this is not a chapter to my story but my computer is being stupid so i have to put it on this story. Sorry for the incomvinonce.

The school... The girl... And the dance

By: Maysangel duhh. ; - P

AGES:

Ash: 16

May: 16

Brendan: 17

(Other characters are featured though they're not as important)

PALLET HIGH SCHOOL 11:15 PM

A young raven haired boy stepped out of a classroom out into a busy intersection also known as the main 10th grade hallway. He took in the presentation before walking to a locker and beginning to put in a combination. This young gentleman was known only as Ash Ketchum the youngest pokemon master ever. He was now 16 years old attending school again with his brother Brendan.

"Hey Ash!" someone called my name causing me to look to the right to see no other then my brother Brendan.

"Hey Brendan what's up?" I asked.

"The plastics are coming. You know what that means… that means your girlfriend is coming!!" he smiled causing me to shove him playfully.

"She's not my girlfriend Brendan she is just one of my best friends that I traveled with and that's it, alright." I said blushing many shades of crimson.

"You know Ash." Brendan began smiling deviously, "I would have believed you if you wouldn't have blushed like you did when I said something about May being your girlfriend."

I blushed brighter "You've gotten everything all wrong Brendan she's my friend not my girlfriend."

Just then you could hear whistles and names being called signaling the coming of 'the plastics'. The plastics were the most beautiful girls in the school. They were classified as the following.

Gretchen Williams the stupidest one in the group. Her dad's a millionaire frontier brain in Hoenn.

Marissa McGowan one of the most social butterflies in the group her and the 'gossip' knows everything about everybody.

Then you had the 'gossip' herself Libby Stevens the leader.

And then you had the sweetest girl in the world May Maple she's the sweetest one in the group only brought in by her beauty not for her being mean. Anyway, back to reality.

The girls were half way to me and Brendan when I shut my locker and leaned against it trying to look as cool as I could before they could see me. The girls were right beside us. I shot her a wink.

"Hey May." I smiled coolly causing her to giggle.

"Hey Ashy." She smiled then mouthed, "I'll meet you after lunch outside." She smiled. As I nodded, then she turned back around to the guys calling her name.

I looked at Brendan who was giving me the 'I told you so' look. "Oh come on Brendan we just said hey that doesn't prove that I like her." I stated thinking myself smart.

"Ummhumm, I saw what she mouthed you think I can't read lips Ash?" he asked smiling slyly.

"I didn't say that and maybe I do like her a little bit. I mean she is really, really pretty anyway who couldn't take a liking to her I mean look at those guys!" I said pointing to a couple guys wrapping themselves around her legs.

"Ok but I don't even like one of 'The Plastics' I like another girl she's pretty too but she doesn't think she's all that like May does." Brendan said turning away from me. I felt my temper take over.

"Hey Brendan she doesn't think she's all that she just wants to make friends I'm sorry that you think she thinks that about herself but she doesn't she is very modest about her body." I blushed slightly when I said that.

"Ok Ash I have to run to the 11th grade hall I'll talk to you after school. Good luck with May!" He smiled back as he ran to his own hallway.

AFTER LUNCH OUTSIDE BY THE FOOTBALL STADIUM 12:30 PM

I looked around the corner to see May sitting on the bleachers fiddling with her cell phone pressing some buttons with her newly French manicured finger nails. I smiled slightly then snuck up behind her wrapping my arms around her small waist.

"Hey May." I laughed letting her go and instead sitting beside her.

"Hey, Ash!" She kinda dove on me knocking me down slightly.

"I've missed you so much and I haven't been able to talk to you a lot anymore and I miss that. Actually, I think I'm going to start hanging out with you instead of 'The Plastics' you seem way more fun then them." May said hugging me tightly.

"Well, I missed you too May." I smiled wrapping my arms around her holding her tight.

"I can't believe we go to the same school!" she smiled nuzzling her head into my chest causing me to blush.

"May can I ask you something?" I asked she looked up at me her safire orbs staring a confused hole into me. "Yeah, what's up Ashy?" she giggled.

"You know how the Jr. Prom is tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah." May smiled as if she knew what I was going to ask.

"Do you have a date yet?" I asked beating around the bush.

"Nope. A lot of guys have asked me but, I'm waiting for the right guy to ask." She smiled. "Why?" even though I could tell she knew exactly why.

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" I asked shyly.

"Ash I would love to be your date yes!" She smiled.

"R-Really?" I asked "D-did you say yes?" I smiled still trying to stutter out my words.

"Yeah I would be honored to go with you! But Gretchen won't like it she really likes you." She sniffed. "So let me guess your going to change your mind and go with her instead of me?" May asked kinda hurt.

"No, no of course not I don't like Gretchen like that." I stated placing a hand on hers causing us both to blush.

"Ash do you like me like that?" she asked it seemed as if she had a shine of hope in her eyes.

"_I guess I should come clean and tell her how much I care about her."_ I thought. _"The worst thing she can do is telling me she doesn't feel the same way."_

"May to tell you the truth I love you. I always have you're the sweetest, most caring, drop dead gorgeous girl I have ever met. And I need you in my life and if you don't feel the same way I understand." I sighed.

"Oh Ashy! You have no idea how much that means to me! I love you too so much!" May said baring her head into my chest giving a emphasis on the word 'so'. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace as I nuzzled my face into her coconut smelling hair.

She looked up at me, her eyes showing that few crystal tears were about to start cascading down her crimson streaked face. I took my thumb and began to wipe away the tears in her eyes. Leaning forward she pressed her cherry red lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her small waist as she wrapped her arms loosely around my neck pulling me in closer and closer. Only riding on the love I had for the girl I let my tongue leave my mouth letting it explore her mouth. I rubbed the roof of it causing her to giggle. I could have sat there all day long and kissed her. But yet the bell had other plans.I grabbed her hand and led her inside the building. Now there was no burden on my chest I had cleared it all but I did fell like someone was watching me but quickly shook the feeling as I walked into the school the girl I loved and that was all that was important to me.

Back at the bleachers…

A pair of big emerald eyes starred down the door the young couple left in.

"Damn it!" the green haired coordinator stepped out of the shadows. "I will get her Ash I promise you I will."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I know I'm a jerk for cutting it off right there but I'll get the next chapter up soon. So how did you like it? Please review and DON'T BASH MY DERN COUPLE!!! IF YOU ARE NOT A ADVANCEDSHIPPER THEN DON'T TORCHER YOURSLEF WITH READING IT!!

OH I ALMOST FORGOT….

I don't own pokemon or any of its charters just this story and the ones to come!

See ya'll later!  
Maysangel


	2. Chapter 2

The School… The Dance… and The Girl

**Hey ya'll 2****nd**** chapter to the story is up I hope you like it we'll find out if this is a 2 shot or not at the end of this chapter. Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of its characters just this story!**

**Chapter 2**

In class that day….

Things felt so different for some reason. Like everyone knew especially Gretchen. But, as soon as the school day began it was over. I sighed as I walked to my locker opening it and grabbing my book bag throwing my books into it and walking down the hallway towards where May's locker was.

And like I thought there she was. I walked up beside her leaning up against the lockers. Her hair was down with a white shirt with diamonds at the top but was hard to see because she had a white blue jean jacket that stopped under her chest and a blue jean skirt that stopped above her knee and had strings hanging down. Finally to finish of her ensemble she had a pair of white boots that stopped under her knee slightly. Her ears had 2 pairs of white diamond hoops that hung down. As well as a diamond stud at the top of one of her ears. Finally she had 2 white diamond bangles on each wrist as well as 2 rings on her fingers.

"Hey May." I smiled shutting her locker.

She looked up from her cell phone, "Oh hey Ashy!" she smiled before leaning in and kissing my check genially.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we began to walk down the hallway.

"I don't know actually I just got this phone and I can't figure out how to text on the dern thing." She said hitting it softly.

I chuckled slightly before taking it out of her hand and pressing a few buttons before giving it back to her the new message screen showing up.

"Wow Ash!! How did you do that?" May asked stunned I knew how to work her cell phone.

"Just push this and this and then you'll see the screen." I explained hoping she got it.

She smiled and took my hand in hers and squeezed it genially. "Thanks."

I blushed slightly "You're welcome now we have to wait for my brother Brendan then we can get you home." I smiled.

"Alright, wait a min you never told me you had a brother too." May said.

"Sorry." I sighed rubbing the back of my head embarrassed.

"It's alright must have slipped your mind so how old is he?" She asked looking over to wave at someone who called her name.

"He's 17." I smiled "He's a coordinator like you but he's wild trust me."

"Thanks for the heads up." May giggled.

"You're welcome!" I smiled. Then I saw my brother coming up to the car with his girlfriend Trisha.

"So you're really popular here huhh?" I asked. Knowing the answer but wanting to talk to her.

"Yeah, sadly. I wanted to keep a low profile but that wasn't in the plan for me." She sighed.

"You don't like the publicity of being a top coordinator do you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "What about you youngest pokemon master in the world? Do you like the publicity?" she questioned putting her phone in her purse.

"No not really it's actually very frustrating. I have kept a low profile here until today that is." I smiled.

"Why would you say that?" May asked playfully.

"Well it's hard keeping a low profile when you go out with the most beautiful top coordinator ever!!" I laughed playfully.

She blushed "Thanks."

"No prob." I said squeezing her hand.

Then Brendan pulled up, "Ready to go home dude?" he asked then looked at May.

"I don't believe we've met in real life." He smiled, "I'm Brendan Ash's brother I'm a coordinator scored in the top 16 in Joto." He bragged.

"Hello, I'm May. I'm a coordinator also." May said leaning against me as I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Really?? What place did you finish in your last contest?" Brendan asked. Not thinking she did better then him.

"I won." May smiled.

Brendan was shocked. "Yo-you won? Are you a top coordinator?" he asked.

May nodded causing Brendan to snap out of his trance.

"What region?" he asked as Trisha rolled her eyes.

"Joto and Hoenn." May responded. (**Authors note: I know May didn't win Hoenn but lets pretend!**)

"Wow I remember you I fought you one day. You're an awesome coordinator!" Brendan commented.

"Well, how about we get the girls home before the prom tonight?" I said breaking into the conversation.

"Your going to the prom tonight Ash? With who?" Brendan asked.

"May." I smiled.

"Really? Are you two together?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Yep." May and I said in unison.

Brendan smiled, "I knew it!! I knew you liked her Ash I'm older not stupid."

"Never said you were stupid Brendan, I just didn't want to admit it to you." I said turning a bit red.

"But I have an eye for knowing your emotions." He smiled victoriously.

"Yea well hate to interrupt you guys but me and May have to go shopping so do you mind?" Trisha asked.

May giggled. I looked at her; I missed that laugh… that smile… I missed her so much and now, us being a couple; would make things all the more invigorating.

"Alright come on Ash, May." Brendan said unlocking the doors.

"Thank you." May smiled crawling into the car.

I followed the suite and crawled in beside her. "Alright what kind of shopping do they have here in Pallet?" May asked.

"Well they have a colossal mall up here. How was the shopping in Hoenn May?" Trisha asked.

"Awesome but they had 2 malls down there. I guess I'm spoiled." May said embarrassed.

"That explains so much. No wonder you dress so awesome!!" Brendan and Trisha commented.

"I like the way she dresses that's one thing these girls at this school can do." I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on my chest.

"Thanks." She smiled closing her eyes for a quick sec before her cell phone went off playing May's 'Parent Song' "Ready set don't go." (By Billy Ray Cyrus featuring Miley Cyrus.)

"Oh god every time I go somewhere without calling them….Hello?" May said answering the phone on the 3rd ring. I laughed slightly when she went from ranting to sweet.

"Hey Mom." May sighed.

"Hey dear where are you?" Caroline asked.

"On my way to the mall in Pallet. Why?"

"Ok but did you call grandma so she doesn't have a heart attack over you?"

"Umm well I- "May call your grandmother that's who your living up there with." Caroline cut in.

"Ok mom where are you?"

"The hair salon." Then she put May on speakerphone "Hey everybody say hey to May." She said as heys began to flood the phone causing May to pull it back as me, Brendan, and Trisha laughed. May sighed and went back to the phone.

"Hey ya'll I miss you too. Bye everybody." Then she hung up the phone. "Meet my non-family but my family."

"Wow you have a lot of friends back in Hoenn May." Brendan smiled.

"No I don't, I have a lot of fans." May said.

"What's wrong with that May you're famous in that region for your contest why are you so bummed?" Trisha asked. "You're cool up here too. You're a plastic I always wanted to be one of them still do actually." Trisha admitted causing me to look at Brendan giving him the 'umm-humm' look.

"Well being a plastic isn't all it's presented to be." May said. "You have a bedtime a color schedule and a curtain day you have to wear curtain clothes. It's so boring with them." May admitted.

"Wow but about Hoenn you're famous why don't you like it?" Trisha asked.

"Well I'm not just famous for my contest, but you see my dad is a Hoenn frontier brain so my brother and I are famous for that reason too." May smiled.

"Which frontier brain is your father?" Brendan asked stopping at a stoplight.

"Norman Maple in Petalburg city." May said pulling out her phone showing them a family picture as the car began to move again.

"Wow! I remember him he was…something." Brendan said sweat dropping down the side of his face.

"I didn't know you had a brother May!! He is so cute. How old is he?" Trisha asked.

"He's 11 he's traveling now. He's also a trainer like Ash." May smiled looking at me.

"And I'm not cute Trish?" Brendan asked.

"No you are he's just little boy cute not like I would date him or anything, man I'm not good at expressing my feelings." Trisha admitted moving her blond hair out of her face.

Trisha had blond hair with pink streaks that were very neatly curled as the blond part was straight and fell down to the middle of her back. Her safire purple eyes were luminated with the eyeliner, mascara, and white eye shadow. Her clothes like Mays were white. They actually looked like twins. (Besides the hair) She had a white shirt that had sleeves that didn't start until her shoulders where one of Brendan's arms resided. Her skirt was white and ruffled at the bottom. Her white boots that went a little above her knees finished off her attire. Her jewelry was on her wrist, neck, and ears like Mays also.

15 min later…

We made it to the mall as both girls were asleep leaving me and Brendan time to talk about some stuff.

"Alright now comes the rough part waking them up." Brendan said looking down at Trisha and moving the hair out of her eyes.

"You really like her Brendan." I smiled.

"I know Ash and its so wired I might know your feelings but I cant read my own." Brendan admitted.

"Well I cant read my feelings but I can read yours…you love her." I smiled.

"How do you know what love is? How do you know when it's love or just strong feelings? And why am I having it for Trisha?" Brendan asked.

"Well I know what love is because I compared my other girlfriends to May and I just knew what it was. And why are you in love with Trisha you tell me." I said thinking myself as a miniature Dr. Phil.

"She's cool, sweet, funny, unique, and I guess she's pretty." Brendan said blushing.

"Wow is the rough tough Brendan Ketchum blushing?" I asked laughing slightly.

"I-I was not or you know maybe…yes. I'm going to get you for that later." He said looking down at her and then up at me then down at May.

May was asleep on my lap as one of my hands ran up and down her side. Brendan smiled.

"Ok I do love her. Just like you do May, and I'm sorry about what I said. She's a really sweet girl. And I didn't know she was a top coordinator." Brendan said shocked.

"Yep. I was traveling with her threw Hoenn but I didn't even know that she won threw Joto until today." I said looking down at the slumbering girl.

"Well, they need some time to shop so we better wake them up." Brendan said as I nodded.

"May…May." I said shaking her genitally

"Trisha…Trisha." Brendan said shaking her as well.

"Humm what where am I?" May questioned.

"In the mall parking lot." I smiled running my fingers threw her golden auburn hair.

"Oh." She said as she got up and straightened her hair before pulling out a mirror and checking her make up that to me looked perfect but to her needed more lip gloss.

When I looked up at Brendan and Trisha she was fixing her curls up before Brendan took her hand before getting out and opening her door and helping her out. I did the same for May.

"Alright guys we'll meet you in the food court in about an hour. So that way you guys can get your stuff while May and I get ours." Trisha smiled as her and May linked arms.

"Ok but if we're not here in an hour, Ashy call my cell phone alright." May smiled while walking toward me.

When she came close enough I grabbed her around her waist causing her to giggle slightly. "Alright I will."

She smiled "Ok then." The she pressed her lips against mine for a quick sec before pulling back beside Trisha. "Be good Ash." She smiled as I nodded.

"That goes for you too Brendan be good alright." Trisha smiled before kissing him softly then pulling away.

"Ok love you." He smiled touching his lip for a sec.

"Love you too." She smiled before her and May walked off.

Brendan stood there a min before looking at me. I smiled "We should get going lover boy." I laughed before waking into a nearby store.

Back with May and Trisha in the elevator…

"He said he loved you Trisha! That's so romantic!" May squealed.

"Yeah I know I never thought about Brendan saying he loved anybody." Trisha smiled blushing slightly.

"How long have you two been together?" May asked as they walked into the first store.

"About 6 months." Trisha smiled. "He's the first boyfriend I've told that I loved them."

"Wow! Ash is sweet too but I've already told him I loved him." May smiled.

"How long did you two travel around together?" Trisha asked picking up a dress in her size and holding it in front of her. "What do you think about this one?"

"No to bulgy." May said "Anyway, we traveled about a year threw Hoenn together. And in a year people can become very close even though I did have to choose Ash over this other guy."

"Wait a min you had two guys?" Trisha asked.

"Yep the other guy was a hopeless romantic and gave me roses and things and told me he loved me like every single time I would see him and he was sweet." May said holding another dress up to Trisha.

"Really? He sounds awesome! But if he was that perfect why did you pick Ash?" Trisha asked.

"Because Drew might be a sweetheart but I didn't love him. I loved Ash. And you can't make your heart love someone you don't love. And Ash is my baby and that's how I fell about it." May explained holding a dress in font of herself.

"Aww May you have really strong feelings for him. And that dress is perfect on you go try it on." Trisha squealed.

"Thanks and yeah I do he's a great guy he can be really romantic when he wants to be. And my parents really liked him when they met him a couple years back." May trailed off before stepping out of the changing room.

"Aww May that is the most beautiful dress on you." Trisha said twirling May around.

"Thanks well lets get a dress for you." May smiled then went to her size department.

Back with Ash and Brendan….

"Ash, May is going to love that." Brendan smiled as I placed a nice suite on the counter.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah totally." Brendan smiled before I paid for the suite and we walked down to the food court.

"Well Trisha is going to love yours too." I smiled.

"Well Ash what time is it." Brendan asked.

"It's 4:30 they have 30 more minutes they'll be there." I explained.

"So Ash why didn't you tell May you loved her?" Brendan asked confused.

"Well I was going to see her again in a hour I didn't think that I needed to." I said looking up at him before getting on the escalator.

"Ash she might think you don't care about her if you don't tell her it every time she goes somewhere. Do you want ya'lls relationship to end over something stupid like that?" He asked.

"NO, no of course not why would I want that I really do love her and I don't want us to be separated." I said worriedly.

"Then you need to start telling her how you fell I'm going to do the same way with Trisha." Brendan smiled before walking up to the table.

"Well I'll go and get May and me a cheeseburger. What do you want me to get you and Trisha?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Hamburgers.' Brendan said giving me the money. "Alright."

Back with May and Trisha in Kays Jewelers….

"Alright I want this, this, and this." May said pointing to a necklace, a bracelet, and a ring.

'And I also want this, and this, and this, and this and this." She said pointing to two pairs of hoop earrings. And an anklet & toe ring.

"Same here." Trisha agreed.

30 MIN LATER….

"Ash you've got to call May now." Brendan said looking at his cell phone.

"Alright I'll call May and I'll call Trisha." They agreed.

After they bought their jewelry May and Trisha were exiting the purse store. When their phones rang at the same time.

"Hello." They said in unison causing them to giggle.

"Hey baby where are you?" The guys said in unison.

"Leaving the handbag store need something?" May asked.

"Umm you told me to call you in an hour if you weren't down here." I said slightly laughing.

"That's right alright we're on our way down." May smiled.

"Alright hurry down before your food gets cold." I said.

"You already bought me some food?" May asked placing a hand on her chest.

"Yeah your favorite Cheeseburger and French fries with extra salt with sweet barbecue sauce. If you still like that." I said hoping she did.

"Of course I still like that! Thanks! I'm on my way!" May smiled grabbing Trisha's hand and leading her down the escalator.

"Alright see you soon love you." I said.

"Alright love you too kisses." She laughed before hanging up the phone.

"Alright love you too bye." Trisha said before hanging up her phone.

"Did Ash say he loved you too?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah that was a little wired for Ash…" May said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah Brendan too." Trisha admitted. "Their up to something."

"How do you know that?" May asked.

"I don't. I just have a really strong feeling about these things." Trisha said.

"Well if they are we have to find out." May smiled.

5 min later…. 

May and Trisha just showed up at the table….

"Hey Guys!" May smiled kissing me on the check.

"Hey May." I said pulling out her chair.

"Hey Trish." Brendan smiled.

Trisha did the same as May, "Hey Brendan."

"Where were you girls?" Brendan asked placing a hand on Trisha's leg.

"The handbag store." Trisha smiled. "May has an amazing taste in clothes!"

"Thank you." May smiled as I wrapped my arm around her.

"So what did you guys do?" May asked sipping on her drink.

"Just went and got our outfits and came here." I said before sitting her on my lap.

"Well we went to three different stores of clothes, shoes, and jewelry to try to impress you guys! Look at all these bags." May sighed.

"And now guys if you don't mind we kinda want to go home so we can get ready. And plus May has a hair appointment at 5:30 and so we have to get her to her house in 30 min so Brendan you're going to have to drive fast alright." Trisha smiled.

"No problem come on guys." Brendan said as we all ran outside and to the car.

"Come on May." I said picking her up and sitting her into the car causing her to giggle.

"You too Trisha." Brendan smiled before sitting her into the seat and shutting the door as I did the same.

"Alright Brendan we've got this." May smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Alright then lets get going." I smiled as we pulled out of the mall parking lot.

20 min later…

"Great job Brendan!" Trisha smiled kissing his check genially.

"Thank you." Brendan smiled. "You're going home next sorry but me and Ash live in the same house."

"To tell you the truth me and May are going to get our hair done we're going to help each other get ready." Trisha smiled undoing her seatbelt.

"Ok we'll pick you up at Mays at 7?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah bye Brendan." Trisha smiled. Before kissing him and kissing him and kissing him.

"Umm I guess I'll see you later Ash." May smiled at me.

"I guess so." I smiled before she leaned into my lips and began to kiss me as I wrapped my arms around her to pull her in closer to me. She giggled as my tongue rubbed the roof of her mouth. Then again we where stopped like before.

"Ash you have to let her go Ash." Brendan laughed.

"Oh sorry. I'll see you later May alright." I smiled moving the hair out of her face.

"Alright look nice for me ok." May winked before walking out of the car and to Trisha.

I nodded and came out to get in the front where Trisha was sitting. She winked again before walking into her house.

"Wow Ash." Brendan smiled. "That was a scene to watch.

"What are you talking about Brendan? I asked.

"That kiss looked enjoyable. Very enjoyable." He laughed.

"It was." I blushed.

'Well you know Ash kissing girls aka May is not the only good thing in this world everything can beat kissing a girl." Brendan smiled biting his lip.

"Yeah right name two…I can't!" Brendan admitted. "So is May a good kisser?" Brendan asked.

"Oh heck yeah! Especially when she gets into it." I smiled almost melting at my thought of her cherry lips pressed against mine.

"Really so is Trisha. I wonder what their going to look like tonight?" he pondered before pulling into our drive way.

I smiled. "With May and Trisha… there is no way of telling."

**So how do you like it? I thought it was pretty boring myself. But hey we need the information on how they get ready for the dance. So I am almost 100 sure that this will be 3 chapters! Note the word almost. Well if you liked it please review I might lay of on the next chapter until I get at least 5 more reviews. So review!!!**

**Luv Maysangel**


	3. Chapter 3

The school… The dance… And the girl

Chapter 3The dance of a lifetime

**Hey guys!! It's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the third chapter to The School. So if you are reading this then that means I have had enough reviews to keep writing! So I'm almost positive this is the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**(Flashbacks are in **_**italics) **_

In the Ketchum residence….

Ash and Brendan are arguing over something in Ash's bedroom….

"No Brendan I refuse to wear that!" I complained as I crossed my arms over my chest, "You're lucky you got me in the suite don't push it."

"Aww come on Ash it's just a flower it wont kill you." He said before sticking it on my jacket.

"Brendan I'm so serous you're pushing it." I cringed.

"Oh calm down I don't wanna wear this darn thing neither." Brendan complained. "I'm just doing it for Trisha."

We both had on black tuxes with red ties and now with red roses on the jackets. I sighed the next thing I would have to do though I was not comfortable with at all…my mom wanted me to remove my hat for the entire night.

"Ahh mom come on it matches cant I wear it please?" I begged.

"Come on Ash, It won't kill you to look decent for one night. If you don't want to do it for me then do it for May." My mom smiled deviously.

Then I remembered what May said before we left, "Look good for me." I mumbled to myself smiling. "Alright mom you win." I said handing her my hat.

"Thanks Ash now you two look so handsome! Now you don't want to be late. Bye, have fun and Brendan make sure you don't go over the speed limit. The last thing you need on your record is another speeding ticket alright." Delia smiled hugging her boys.

"Alright bye mom." We smiled before getting in the car.

"Ok first we need to make a quick stop at the flower shop before we can head to Mays." Brendan smiled.

"Why do we need to go there?" I asked.

"The corsages. Duhh Ash." Brendan laughed. I smiled "Right."

Back with May and Trisha…

"May that looks amazing!" Trisha smiled as May turned in the mirror.

"You think so?" May asked.

"Yeah you look like wow!" Trisha smiled.

At the hair appointment earlier that day May got her hair layered and she got blond streaks in her dark brown hair that made it look completely skater girl.(**For one night anyway**) She had on a red dress that stopped at her feet with clear dip heels. She had a pedicure done and she had all the jewelry that she bought on. Her hair like Trisha's had the streaks curled. Trisha had on a black dress and like Mays and had her streaks curled and clear dip heels while she had all her jewelry also.

"You girls look beautiful! These guys are going to flip out!" Mays grandmother smiled.

"Thanks grandma." May smiled hugging her.

"You're welcome May you girls wait here while I get the camera!" Mays grandma smiled. "Your parents would love to see you all dressed up like that!!"

"Grandma is that necessary?" May asked.

"Yes May your parents and brother aren't here to see this and I want them to see their daughters first prom! And plus you look to adorable for them to miss it." She said before taking the elevator up the stairs.

"Awe man." May sighed. "Trisha meet my judgmental and slightly wired grandma." May smiled. Then began to think, "My grandma is judgmental." May repeated.

"You already said that." Trisha laughed.

"I know but I'm starting to think my grandma will judge Ash when he comes in." May said sitting down on the couch. But before Trisha could say anything the doorbell rang. "Their here." May said running to her room. "May wait come back!" Trisha called before answering the door.

"Hey guys." Trisha smiled as Brendan's mouth flew open followed by Trisha's appearance.

"Hey Trisha you look umm g-great." Brendan stumbled on his words.

"Thanks." Trisha said looking down at her outfit. "You look really good too." She giggled before thinking about May. "Oh guys I will be right back with May." Trisha explained before running up the stairs calling her name.

"Yeah I'm in here." I heard May say before I heard no more.

Then an older woman with a blue dress came around the corner. Then came to the door she smiled at us.

"You guys must be freezing out there I can't believe these girls would leave you two nice young men out here. That's not like my May." She said before leading us inside and sitting us down in the living room.

"You guys are both very handsome. Which one of you are my darling granddaughters date?" She asked straitening out her dress out.

"I am hello mam' I am Ash Ketchum from here." I said bowing politely.

"Aww what a gentleman." She complemented. "Have you met her parents?"

"Yes I have mam, I traveled with May threw her first couple years as a coordinator…yeah he taught me everything I know about pokemon." May said cutting in as I literally gasped at her appearance.

"Hey May you look amazing!!" I smiled.

She giggled, "Thanks Ashy."

"No problem." I looked at her from head to toe. "No problem at all."

"Well how about we get going?" Trisha suggested. "Thank you for letting me stay here Ms. Maple."

"Oh honey it was no problem I loved having you here." She smiled before Brendan escorted her to the car.

"And it was a honor meeting you too Mr. Ketchum." She said.

"Thank you mam. You as well the same honor." I said before linking arms with May.

"Oh and May buy that picture you guys take alright. And I'll be asleep when you come home so do you have your key?" She asked yawning.

"Yeah it's in my purse love you grandma see you later kisses." May called back as I helped her into the car.

In the car…

"Alright girls you need these before you exit the car." Brendan smiled.

"And what would that be?" Trisha asked.

"Here open it." Brendan laughed.

"You too May." I said handing her one of the boxes.

"Aww Ash." May began. "It's so beautiful thank you so much!" She giggled kissing me briefly then pulling back as I put the red and black flower on her wrist.

"I hoped you would like it." I smiled wrapping my arm around her.

"Yeah I do." She smiled. "You're the sweetest guy I ever met." She said rubbing my hand that's draped over her shoulders. I wanted to melt to her soft touch but kept my composer.

In the front seat I could see Trisha and Brendan kissing and I noticed the stoplight had turned green. I smiled though as they kissed, it was new to see my brother like that.

"Hey Brendan hate to interrupt but the light is green now." I smiled.

"Oh I wasn't paying attention. Sorry Ash." He said wiping the lip gloss off his mouth.

I laughed slightly, "It's alright Brendan."

Time Skip….

15 min later….

We finally made it to the dance with 15 min to spare. Brendan and Trisha were announced as claps, cheers, and whistles began to flood the auditorium. I took a deep breath as May squeezed my hand causing me to look at her. She smiled reassuring me it would be ok. We began to walk down the stairs as you couldn't hear a pen drop over the cheers and so on. I smiled as we continuing walking down the stair case.

Meanwhile…

A certain green headed coordinator was waiting for them to get to the bottom of the stair case before him and his newly found accomplice put their plan into action.

"Alright you know what to do right?" Drew asked his partner.

"Yeah I know exactly what to do." A red headed girl with Cerulean blue eyes smiled.

"Thanks for the help Misty that way we both get what we want and get the other away from what is rightfully ours." Drew said before flipping his hair.

At the table of food…

"May this is going to be the most amazing night ever." Ash said before bringing Mays small body against his and not letting her go.

May swallowed her drink and spoke, "Yeah definitely the best!"

Before even I knew it I was leaning into her lips. So close that I could even fill her breath against my lips but before they could touch we were interrupted.

"Hey May why don't you guys just get a room." Drew smiled at her holding his arms open for a hug as she ran to him.

"OH MY GOSH!!! Drew? You go here too." She said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah. I've missed you May why didn't you come to the Orange Islands?" Drew asked looking into her eyes. "I was waiting for you I thought I would have a decent rival up there too."(**Alright I see this time period after Sinnoh and Johto so let's pretend The Orange Islands held contest for the story!!)**

"Yeah well I would have but my parents want me to get my education so here I am." May explained before coming back to my side.

And for once I felt jealous he was messing with my girlfriend and holding her and stuff. May was my girlfriend I had to say something. But before I got to I felt a pull on my arm causing me to look over into a pair of cerulean eyes.

"Hey Ash!!" Misty smiled pulling me into a hug. I didn't hug her back I felt wrong.

"Hey Mist." (I guess) I smiled. "Hey I didn't know you went to this school."

"Yeah that's because I'm in 11th grade and you are in 10th you and other people." She sighed.

May came up beside me and linked arms with me. "Oh you mean me?" May smiled as I kissed her check.

Drew walked up beside Misty and looked at her then at me then the question popped up.

"Are you two together?" They asked in unison a disappointed look coming across their faces. Misty looked at me, Drew looked at May and then May and I looked at each other before I smiled at her.

May looked at the both of them, "Yeah." She said before I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Their jaws dropped and then Drew grabbed Mays wrist. "May can I talk to you for a second?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, sure Drew." May smiled.

As they walked off Misty pulled me to her as well.

"Ash are you kidding me?" Misty asked placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Umm no." I said placing her arms off my body. "Why would I play like that?"

"Ash I have to tell you now before you and May get too serious." Misty said inching closer to me as I backed up.

"Well it's too late for that." I said placing one arm behind my head sweat dropping down the side of my face.

"Ash I-I-I love you!" Misty shouted before she connected lips with me. I tried to back up but I was backed up into a wall as she began to take off my jacket and rub her hands down my sides.

Back with May and Drew….

"What is it Drew why did you need me?" May asked leaning on the side of the wall.

"Well May I'm not usually the one for telling my feelings but here it goes May Maple… I'm in love with you." Drew said before closing in on Mays lips. He connected lips with her pressing himself against her. May still had full motion in using her arms though as she toughly brought her hand across the side of his face causing him to back away from her.

"What the hell…May what did you do that for?!" He asked rubbing the side of his face where her finger prints were.

"What did I do? What did I do? You just made the biggest mistake of possibly your whole life." May said before walking back into the party leaving him outside.

Back with Ash and Misty….

"_Ash I have to tell you now before you and May get too serious." Misty said inching closer to me as I backed up._

"_Well it's too late for that." I said placing one arm behind my head._

" _Ash I-I-I love you!" Misty shouted before she connected lips with me. I tried to back up but I was backed up into a wall as she began to take off my jacket and rub her hands down my sides._

As she dug her tongue into my mouth I heard a short gasp causing Misty to release my lips and look around at a close to tears May. I panicked as she looked at me with horror resided in her watering safire eyes. I came up to her putting my hands on her shoulders so she couldn't run away from me.

"May it's not what it looks like!" I said pulling her into an embrace.

Misty smiled, "Yeah May it's not what it looks like. Ash didn't just have his tongue in my mouth." Misty winked.

"No I didn't!! Shut Up Misty!!! May she kissed me I would never do that to you I love you." I said running my hands down her arms.

She looked at me her eyes red from the crying "Ash I know you wouldn't hurt me and I think you should know something." May said leading me outside by the football stadium.

"Drew kissed me." May sighed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He did?" I said threw closed teeth.

"Calm down Ash I hit him for it I mean I kind of slapped him." May giggled.

"That's my girl." I smiled hugging her.

"I love you Ashy." May smiled looking up at me.

"I love you too May." I said before leaning down pressing my lips against hers. She pulled back though. "What?" I painted. "What's wrong?" I asked confused.

She took her finger and ran it against my lips pulling her finger back with Misty's bright red lip gloss staining her perfect finger.

"I could taste her lip gloss I'm sorry." May said giving me a napkin to wipe off my lips.

"It's alright May I don't blame you. Is it off?" I asked.

"Well lets see." She said before connecting her tender lips to mine.

As the kiss depends, I began to grow bolder placing my hands on her hips pressing her back against the bleachers. I then began to lick her lips urging her to open her mouth so my tongue could slip in. She accepted the jester and parted her closed lips allowing my tongue explore her mouth rubbing on her tongue causing her to giggle in delight. I felt a tug on my insides claiming for me to do something but yet all I did was kiss her I was not about to do that. Even though she was the girl of my dreams and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

After at least 5 min….

We were interrupted by no other then Drew and Misty. Again. I looked at the side of Drew's face. It had a red hand mark across it will nail places in the middle showing Mays nails dug into his face as she slapped him. I chuckled after looking at him then at May who was smiling in triumph of what she had accomplished.

May spoke up, "So Misty what did you come back for? To be like Drew?" May asked.

"No…wait what do you mean?" Misty asked confused.

"Look at the side of his face Misty." I smiled then pointed at the red on the side of Drew's face even in the dark that was shown.

"Drew, what happened to you?" Misty asked touching the side of his face that was bleeding. He quickly snatched her hand away and looked at May.

He grabbed her around her wrist and smiled "Her." He said simply.

I quickly grabbed Mays waist and pulled her back to me. "And Drew I suggest if you don't wanna bloody nose you leave her alone." I snarled.

"Oh my gosh I'm so afraid that the pokemon master is going to beat me up! Sike! I'm not scared of you Ash Ketchum." Drew said.

"Oh but Drew you should be." May smiled.

"But you know the sad truth is I'm not." Drew smarted off wisping the hair out of his face.

"You know what Drew you're a snobby freeloader that only depends on what others say about you. And this will help knock some sense into you." I said winding my arm back ready to hit him in the nose. But before I could make it to his face, I felt a gentle hand grab mine causing my fist to turn into a flat palm then soft fingers cover it.

"Ash he's not worth you getting in trouble. Please don't hit him." May said placing my hand against her warm cheek. I melted at her soft touch almost instantly.

"Ok May but I'm only doing it for you." I smiled at her and looked at Drew. I pointed my finger at him. "If it was up to me, you wouldn't be standing here right now you would be on the ground wondering what happened." I said sternly.

"Thank you Ash that's all I ask." May smiled as she kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand.

"Well isn't that just the cutest thing?...NOT!!" Misty said grabbing my other arm.

"Let me go Misty." I said pulling on my arm but as I pulled I figured out quickly her grip tightens.

May pulled me to her before stepping up to Misty. "I'm not afraid of you water slut." May stated as I gasped at her language.

"And I'm not scared of you Snorelax butt." Misty grinned placing her hands across her chest.

May put her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me fat?"

"I calls um as I sees um." Misty giggled. "And maybe you should get to the gym and work out. Maybe that way you can find a guy that can actually put his arm all the way around your waist." Misty sneered.

"Hey I can put my arm all the way across her waist! It's quite simple actually." I said placing my arm all the way around Mays waist.

'See so you have no right to call me fat." May said getting back in Mays face.

"Then what's this?" Misty asked touching the top of Mays leg that was quite thick.

"That's not fat." May stated. "Is it Ash?"

"No of course not that's not fat at all." I said swatting away Misty's hand away from Mays leg but Misty thinking she was being slick, placed my hand on the top of Mays leg. Then she took my wrist in her hand and then pulled Mays leg up on my side.

"Ash what are you—" May was cut off when Misty pressed my lips to Mays cutting off her sentence. Mays eyes as well as mine stayed open and quickly pulled away. "What did you do that for and can I have my leg back please?" May asked.

I blushed letting her leg go and backing away from her. May looked at me wondering what got into me. "May I didn't do it. Misty put my hands on you. You know I would never do that to you without your permission." I said stepping up to her.

"I know and I'm going to do something about it." May said turning to Misty. "Why would you do that Misty?" May asked stepping toward her.

"I don't know how about I want to be with Ash and I wanted to show him what I liked for when we get together." Misty winked.

"Well that will never happen so how about I give you a parting gift." May smiled before hitting Misty in her jaw knocking her down with blood covering her face as Drew bent down beside her.

"Misty.. Misty. Oh please answer me Misty." Drew said picking her up in his arms.

The next day…

Misty was in the hospital for a broken nose for some reason when May hit her, she was affected in her nose not her mouth. As May and I sat in the room with her we noticed something between Misty and Drew. It was like they were getting closer. Then May decided to speak what she was thinking.

"Misty if you don't mind me saying I think you both fell in love with the wrong person." May smiled then placed Drew's hand in hers. "Drew I think you don't like me like you think you do. Drew we will always be friends but I think you're in love with Misty not me." May smiled placing Drew's hand on Misty's.

I spoke up and took Misty's hand in mine. "I totally agree Mist me and you are meant to be friends and only friends. May and I are meant to be together that way and you and Drew belong together too." I said placing her hand on Drew's causing them both to blush.

"I think you guys are right." Misty sighed.

"Yeah I agree." Drew also sighed.

"So we are sorry about what we did to you guys I think Misty being put in the hospital opened our eyes." Drew smiled.

"You know what. Believe it or not I think that you two coming between us just brought us closer together." I smiled pulling May against me. "And because of that I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I said.

After my speech May leaned up connected lips with me. Her soft touch against me was mystifying. I loved feeling her against me. As I kissed her I finally realized what my life was missing… her. The only thing that can make me smile, make me do the impossible is her. My rock threw it all. My girlfriend and the girl of my dreams.

**The End**

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I'm not a contestshipper nor am I a pokeshipper. But I did give Misty and Drew the unfortunate pleasure of being together if there is not a shipping for them. There is now! But anyway if you liked it please review!! Oh and I wont be posting again until after winter break so this is ****Possibly my last chapter until then but I think I'm going to do a little one-shot for ya'll before I go away a while so I hope you will read that as much as you liked this one!!  
**

**Luv Ya'll Maysangel **


End file.
